Once Upon a Fairy Tail
by angelblossom872
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia has secretly liked Natsu Dragneel for all of High school year, she never talked to him she only admired him from afar, But that all changes senior year when Natsu struggles with his grades and decides Lucy will be his homework helper. Natsu falls for Lucy but what happens when Lisanna comes back and takes her place back as Natsu's best friend and helper?
1. Chapter 1

(✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) **Just so you guys know... I have decided to do an update to my story every Thursday.**

 **Just to give you all suspense** ಥ_ಥ why would I do that?!

 **Because I'm just that evil** (╯°□°)╯︵ flips table so mean!

...

 **Ahem... As far as Thursday updates** **I think that will go for all my future fan fictions. ¯\\_(¬.¬)_/¯**

 **If not I will let you know** (◡‿◡✿)

 **Thanks~!**

* * *

It was a cool early morning in the town of Magnolia. Birds chirped freely as they made their way from one branch to another, soon looking around before spreading their wings and taking off. The streets were crammed with young cheerful faces. All the teenagers in school uniforms strolled along the same path as they made their way to Magnolia High School. Summer vacation had just come to an end so this was the first day of a new year.

The sudden sound of an alarm caused the women in bed to abandon her dreams and stir, before grumpily grabbing her phone and hitting the snooze button.

"5 more minutes" she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her pillow, burring her face in her mattress, then using the pillow to cover her head to block out the day's young light, that came into her room through the window beside her bed. When she started to doze off again she could only groan in irritation as she heard her phone buzz a few times. She threw the pillow a little violently to the side as she grabbed her phone and looked at it. Her anger quickly subsided due to seeing that her best friend Levy McGarden sent her a text message.

"Good morning Lu-chan!"

With a few quick clicks she sent a message back.

"Morning Levy-chan"

"I am so excited to be starting senior year! Aren't you?"

"Totally, I'm a little nervous about what class I will be in."

"I know me too! Hopefully we have the same classroom! Well I have to get ready I will see you at school! The usual spot okay Lucy!"

"Alright see you later!"

With the short texting finished; Lucy placed her phone on her bed as she heaved herself up stretching as far as she could. She walked up to her wall where she has her school uniform. It was the same as the last two years the only difference was the color in the ribbons. Freshmen year was white, sophomore year was green, junior year was blue and now this year it's Red. She smiled a little before grabbing her uniform and going to the bathroom. Lucy lived in a single apartment by herself. There was a small shelf and closet in the Entry, the Living space was average even though the Kitchen took up one. third of the space. The front room had already matching tan couches, which sat diagonal from one another, allowing a beautiful glass coffee table to sit in the middle of them, with a brown rug underneath. Straight in front of the coffee table, hanging on the wall, was a 50' inch flat screen Television. Under the TV was a mini book shelf filled with movies. The apartment had a huge 20'x25' bedroom that took up most of the apartment, with a nice bathroom beyond the door across from the closet.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

When Lucy arrived to Magnolia High she wasted no time walking to the school bench where she met Levy for the first time in freshmen year. She was very grateful her father finally agreed to pull her out of private school so she could attend a public high school all four years.

"Lu-chan you're here!" Levy waved excitedly as she ran to give her friend a long-time-no-see- hug.

"Hi" Lucy greeted back by hugging her too.

"So?" Levy began as she pulled away. Lucy looked at her as puzzlement molded on her face.

"What?"

"Let me see your schedule!" she blurted out almost impatiently. Lucy smiled and handed her the schedule allowing her friend to eagerly observe it. The sight of Levy pouting could only mean one thing.

"We're not in the same classroom!" Levy sighed

"Oh no! How could the school do that in our senior year!? We've been together in the same class all three years now" Lucy whimpered taking her schedule back to eye it up.

"This stinks! Now we will be forced to use this opportunity to meet new people"

There was a quick paused between the friends before Levy parted her lips once more.

"Hey, who knows maybe you'll have that guy your so madly in love with in your class"

Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks heated up.

"I'm not _'in love'_ with him! I just think he is cool!" she defended quickly blushing more at her words. Levy just giggles and closed her eyes putting her index finger right above her eye brow then started tapping her skin.

"What was his name again? Nami? Naru?"

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled causing Levy to smile in remembrance. Before Levy could say anything else, they were both greeted by a couple of their friends.

Erza Scarlet, a red headed, passionate, cake loving, women with a short and scary temper, and Juvia Lockser, a blue haired, water loving, hopeless romantic women with a positive outlook on almost everything.

"It's great to see you all I trust your vacation was fun?" Erza asked gently and all three girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh Erza, Juvia; what are your schedules?" Levy asked as she turned to face them completely. Erza handed her Schedule to Levy and Juvia gave hers to Lucy"

"Alright!" Levy and Lucy said simultaneously, the friends looked at each other before letting out a giggle.

"Erza you are in the same classroom as me" Levy said relived to know she has a friend in class

"Cool!" Erza smiled.

"Juvia you have the same classroom as me!" Lucy exclaimed happily as well.

While the girls were talking, the sound of the bell went off, causing them to start walking to the school then split up into pairs to go to their first period.

When Lucy and Juvia walked into the classroom they were sort of surprised to see how empty the class was, but the girls quickly used that time to pick any open seat. Lucy sat in the second to last row's back seat while Juvia sat in front of her.

One by one two by two the room suddenly started to get packed.

Lucy pulled out her notebook and started to doodle while talking to Juvia about their summer. When Lucy looked up to Juvia to listen, but her eyes got a glimpse of something, casting her attention to the door.

Her heart sank a little as she saw the boy with pink hair walk in a big grin on his face as if he's been laughing and a hand clutched to his stomach. When Juvia turned around to see what Lucy was staring at; she blushed hard when a man with raven hair, angrily walk through the doors and place another boy in a headlock.

Juvia ignored the other boy as all of her attention rested on the raven haired boy.

The two started to argue gaining the whole classes attention causing them to chant _'fight, fight, fight'_ however, before any fists flew around, the teacher walked in demanding everyone take their seats so the boys quickly walked to an empty seat.

Gray walked rapidly through the rows of desks, then sat back seat on Lucy's left, while Natsu on the other hand last seat on Lucy's right.

Lucy glanced at Natsu for a couple of seconds before focusing on the teacher's words.

She didn't know why she was attracted to him.

Ever since she saw him freshmen year, she noticed all the girls would swoon over every other guy but him.

So is that what made her so interested in Natsu? He was the only guy who didn't have fifteen or more girls surrounding him. Not that he ever really cared.

No...

That wasn't it...

Every time Lucy glanced over at pink-haired boy, staring out the window, even though she could only see the corner of his face.

Lucy saw that same lonely look in his eye, as she saw in herself so many times before...

And that is when she secretly began to observe his movements and attitude changes, before she knew it, a small crush for him was developed.

* * *

 **Please leave a Review so I know what you think of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

It's 2 months into the school year now; everyone was currently familiar to their new classrooms and class mates. Though for Lucy and Juvia, every day would seem to go by just as slow as the first day, seeing how they only talked to each other in their class.

The bell rang ending first period; Lucy stopped her work and put the papers in her folder to finish in tomorrow's class time. She carefully neatened her desk, swapped folders from her bag for her next class. Juvia spun in her chair to look back at the blonde with a sad expression.

"Juvia isn't looking forward to the next teacher! Chemistry is the worse" Juvia sighed.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, a deep cold voice to her left said something she couldn't quite make out, but whatever he said caused Natsu to spring his head up, that rested on the desk and protest angrily. Lucy was quick to get angry, because this wasn't the first time the two went off at each other as if Lucy wasn't right there in the middle. Soon a cloud of awkwardness mixed with anger flooded over Lucy as she felt invisible to them, she tried to ignore them like she did all the other times but they were extra loud today. Juvia stared in awe at the raven haired boy almost hypnotized by him. Lucy clutched her fists as a vain throbbed in the right corner of her forehead. She rose to her feet and slapped her hands on her desk, then yelled at them both to shut up. Quickly the boys insulting came to a stop as they both stared at the irritated blonde. Soon after that the chemistry teacher walked in. This teacher was sterner, so everyone including Natsu has to pay attention.

During lunch Juvia and Lucy anxiously looked around for Erza and Levy, as soon as they spotted the two near a tall shady tree in the distance, they hurried on over with their lunches. All of them but Lucy had school lunches. Lucy didn't like the lunch at school so she made hers at home, never failing to make her friends jealous. When Lucy broke her chop sticks apart she picked up a piece of chicken and put it in her mouth, suddenly there was a familiar cold voice behind her causing all the girls to crane their heads to look at the tall dark haired man. He stood there for a moment allowing the four girls to observe him. He had a white shirt tucked into grey pants, while a red tie neatly wrapped around his collar hung down against chest, behind him was a pink-haired boy which the girls couldn't really get a good look at as he looked in the distant with a rather annoyed facial expression. Levy squealed a little at seeing the pink-haired boy and used her elbow to nudge Lucy's side. A blush appeared on the girls face as she hastily slapped Levy's elbow away turning back to the boys internally thanking no one saw their small episode.

"Hello Gray, Hello Natsu!" Erza greeted them casually.

Levy, Juvia and Lucy all looked at their red headed friend with surprise.

"You know them?" Levy asked.

"Yeah we go way back! Right boys?"

The two boys averted their eyes as sweat appeared all over their face while nodding quickly.

"Well don't be shy! Sit down" Erza said in more of a command voice forcing both boys to sit in the grass where they stood. Gray sat a few feet away from Juvia but that didn't stop her from fantasizing about him lying his head on her lap and falling in love instantly. She blushed while sliding closer to him, unnoticeable. Natsu still looked off into the distant not saying anything.

Gray turned to Lucy.

"We just came to say we're sorry for earlier."

"Earlier? What happened earlier?" Erza questioned in a deadly tone causing everyone to sweat.

Lucy looked at Erza and quickly back at him with puzzlement before remembering earlier. She swung her hand up and down rapidly trying to brush it off.

"Oh! No, No, don't worry about it! I'm sorry for yelling"

"Nah that's okay that you did, sometimes we can get a little out of control" Gray admitted making Natsu scoff under his breath.

"Well since you already know our name thanks to Erza it's only polite to get the name of you three girls." Gray spoke softly still looking at Lucy.

"I am Juvia Lockser!" Juvia quickly answered causing Gray to look at her and smile. Juvia's heart fluttered as she locked eyes with him for what seemed like a long time to her but in reality was a split second.

"My name is Levy McGarden"

"That leaves me! My name is Lucy Heartfillia

"Lucy, Juvia and Levy, got it" Gray pointed and nodded at each one.

The 6, well 5 since Natsu wasn't talking, of them started a long conversation quickly becoming friends with Gray. When the sound of the bell was heard for lunch to be over, everyone's eyes almost jumped out of their head. Lunch went by too fast for them.

Erza and Levy both swiftly stood to their feet. Waving at their friends before walking away. Gray was next to stand with Juvia quickly copying him. As Gray started walking away, Lucy hollered after Juvia to wait for her, but Juvia ignored her and kept following Gray eagerly not wanting to lose him. Lucy and Natsu were left sitting alone. Lucy sighed and mumbled under her breath. 'Some friend' she hurriedly wrapped her lunch box in her pink cloth, as Natsu stood to his feet and shot a glance to Lucy. Once Lucy finished, she noticed a pair of feet, she looked up to see who the they belonged to, and the moment she did her heart sank to her stomach and her cheeks turned pink as she locked eyes with her crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Lucy finished she stood to her feet and noticed a pair of feet standing a few feet away, as she looked up to see who the feet belonged to her heart sank to her stomach and her cheeks turned pink as she locked eyes with her crush.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered as her heart started flipping in her chest. The boy just stared at her before shifting his weight on one leg and crossing his arms into his chest impatiently.

"Well? Are ya coming or not Luigi"

Lucy flinched at the voice and her nervousness was quickly replaced with anger.

"It's Lucy!" She corrected with potency in her voice

"Yeah… Yeah… well if ya don't hurry we're gonna' be late"

"Then why don't you just go ahead if you're so worried about being late!"

"Your 'friend' didn't wait for you"

Lucy's eyes soften; she gazes at the pink haired boy who was wearing a white un-tucked, short sleeved, button up shirt with a white scaly scarf, his red tie slightly untied, hung from his collar down to his abdomen. He had his body turned towards the school however his head was turned to the side facing Lucy, even if his eyes were focused on the grass near his feet. It was sweet he was waiting because Juvia ignored her _. 'Could it be possible that'…_

"By the way… you shouldn't butt in when two people are arguing" He said in an aggressive tone which caused Lucy to get angry. _'Or not'_

"Well you shouldn't be arguing with someone with me right in the middle!" Lucy hissed as she started walking back to the school with Natsu walking beside her.

"Oh please! I didn't even see you there!" He lied

"What, you were looking right at me"

Natsu and Lucy continued to argue as they strolled along. When they heard the one minute to class bell they stopped arguing for a second and looked at each other with their faces turning white.

"Shit" they said simultaneously as their walk quickly turned into a run.

"This is your fault ya know!" Natsu growled as he ran.

"Excuse me!? How is it my fault?"

"If you didn't take so long to wrap up your dumb box thingy"

"Well excuse me for following the rules! You're not allowed to have food unless its lunch time, other than that it has to be wrapped up and out of reach! I didn't get to finish my lunch so I had to wrap it back up I don't want to have to throw away my cooking"

"Well I can't wait up for a slow poke like you! If we don't pick up the pace we're gonna be late for sure!"

Without another word Natsu quickened his pace jolting into the school, thinking he had lost the blonde as soon as he took off, he looked over his shoulder surprised to see that the blonde was keeping up with ease. Natsu sprinted even faster flying through the hallway, only to look back to realize the blonde was still there, smiling a little, he ran as fast as he could until their classroom door was in view. Peeking over his shoulder to see the blonde now struggling to keep up, made his smile grow and he started to laugh. The sudden laughter caused Lucy to take her eyes away from the classroom door, that was slowly starting to get bigger, to look up at the boy who was running while looking back at her, his smile instigated her to smile and start giggling as well, before they entered the room, the bell rang and seconds later they busted through the doors laughing to each other gaining everyone's attention. The teacher shot them both a dirty look causing them to stop laughing and stiffen a little. The teacher lifted a brow before opening his mouth to speak.

"Late are we?"

"I'm so-sorry" Lucy spoke brokenly, as she took a deep breathe in. She let her pounding heart settle down as she took frequent breaths. Natsu just threw his arms behind his head calmly. Thankfully this teacher wasn't 'too' strict.

"Since this is your first late and it's by a mere 35 seconds I will let it slide, however if it shall happen again you two will be standing in the hall the rest of the class time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Lucy muttered

"Go take your seats" The man ordered. Obeying the command both Natsu and Lucy strolled to their seats, getting eyed by everyone in class, before Lucy sat down she shot a disappointed look to Juvia, who was oblivious to her because she was too busy staring at Gray, who was paying no attention to the blue haired girl. 20 minutes into class and Lucy was starting to get bored of her teacher rambling, so she picked up her pen and started tapping it against her lips as she rested her head into her free hand that was being held up with the support of her elbow on her desk. She jumped a little bit when a crumpled paper flew in from her right and landed on her desk. She lifted a brow as she picked it up and opened it. She stared at the words for a moment before a smile shaped her lips and her cheeks turned pink.

 _"_ Ya know, you're not half bad… for a girl anyway… it's rare for someone to keep up with my speed like ya did! Let's be friends"

Lucy put the tip of her pen to the paper, and started to write back. She crumpled the paper and tossed it back to him. Natsu wasted no time opening it.

"I am going to ignore the 'for a girl anyway' part! But yeah I agree! Let's be friends!"

Natsu picked up his pen and began to write, before he tossed it, he had waited for the teacher to turn to the board.

"Cool, Cool. So can I have your number?"

Lucy blushed a little harder than the first time as she read the note twice to make sure she read it right.

"Why do you want my number?"

Lucy threw the paper back and eagerly waited for it to land on her desk. When it finally did her heart skipped a beat as she picked it up and quickly opened it. Once again her nervousness was quickly replaced with anger.

"Duhh we're friends remember? Gee you're not too bright are ya! and I heard you were smart but are ya really?"

"HEY! You're being rude! I will have you know I am an A+ student!"

"Are you now? well I guess I could put you to the test and use your help on some homework"

Lucy's vein popped out of her forehead again and she forced her pen to the paper and wrote aggressively.

"Idiot!This is NOT how you earn friendship!"

When she finished writing she threw the paper so it purposely hit his head. When he was successfully hit, Natsu shot a quick dirty look to her before she closed her eyes and jerked her head to the left and tilted it in the air a bit to let him know she was a little annoyed with him. He quickly brushed it off and opened the paper and read it. He then began to scribble on the paper causing Lucy's curiosity to get the better of her, and look anxiously waiting for him to toss it to her.

"Well then why don't I give you my number? and don't look so aggravated weirdo… 090-1709- 1358"

Natsu threw the paper at Lucy one final time. When she opened it her cheeks heated up realizing she just got her crush's number. Lucy's heart started to pound as she looked at Natsu who had a serious look on his face.

The rest of that day went by rather slow. When the final bell of the day had rung students quickly stood up and hurriedly walked out the door. Lucy was always last to leave her classroom, as she was gathering her books she noticed a figure tower over her and her desk. When she looked up to see Natsu she nervously dropped all her books back down on her desk then quickly picked them up again.

"What were the two of you doing to make you late to class earlier?" Gray asked standing by is desk.

"What's it to ya ice prick" Natsu hissed.

As the two boys started to argue with each other Lucy took that time to quietly slip away from them and leave the classroom. The blonde walked through the hallways and when she exited her school she instantly saw Levy sitting on the school bench. Lucy let a smile form her face before quickly running to her friend.

"There you are Lu-chan! I have something to tell you!" Levy beamed as she gently grabbed Lucy's arm and jumped in place a little.

"Me too"

"You can go first Lu-chan!"

"Ehh…. Mine is a bit of a long story so..." Lucy trailed off nervously as the two walked off the school campus.

"No it's alright you go first! Please!" Levy insisted.

"Alright… well… I got... I got Natsu's number today" Lucy said quickly averting her eyes to the opposite side her friend was on, because Lucy wasn't looking in her direction she couldn't see Levy's eyes light up before she squealed out causing the blonde to look at her with a blush painted on her cheek.

"Oh my! Finally! How did that happen?" Levy asked swinging her arms up and down eagerly and listened real close as Lucy told her what happened after lunch and how she was sort of mad at Juvia for ignoring her.

"Oh man that's so sweet do you think Natsu likes you?"

"I doubt it… he didn't seem interested in that way" Lucy sighed quickly brushing it off to ask Levy about her story she wanted to share. Levy was quick to blush as memories of earlier events washed through her mind.

"Well, I found a guy that I am interested in!" Levy blurted out excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I found a guy that I am interested in!" Levy blurted out excitedly. Lucy smiled and her eyes twinkled with delight. Levy has never liked a real person in all her high school years; she always fell in love with the guys in the millions of books she's read.

"No way really, who is it?!"

"Well I don't know his name yet" Levy admitted with a shy blush and continued her story.

"Our teacher had to step out of the classroom because of an emergency so I wanted to use that time to read the next chapter in my book, but before I could start reading, these kids came up to me and starting teasing me that if I liked to read so much, I should do their homework and when I denied they started taking my stuff! That's when this guy stepped in a scared them off with one word!" Levy spoke with lots of enthusiasm.

"What did he say?"

"Leave! That's it!" Levy giggled.

Lucy began chuckling along with her friend before coming to a sudden stop as her eye brows knitted in confusion. There was a tall dark haired man standing behind Levy, piercings on his ears, over his eyes, down his nose and under his mouth. Lucy observed him for a split second before the sudden alarm left her body as she saw a book in his hand.

"Was this man tall?" Lucy asked still looking at the man

"Hm, Yeah! VERY tall! Why? She questioned before lifting a brow at Lucy's pointing finger. Levy craned her head to look behind her only to see a muscular chest, lifting her head up to look at the face a huge blush lit up her face when she saw the man she had just been talking about.

"Hey" The voice spoke coldly sending chills through both girl's body.

"H-H-Hey you"

"Well I have to get home to do homework I will leave you two alone" Lucy smiled as she began walking away only to stop at her friends whimpering.

"Lucy!"

"I will see you tomorrow Levy-chan" Lucy sent her a smirk and a thumbs up, before walking out of sight leaving her friend even more nervous. She turned back to the man and was surprised to be handed a orange book.

"Huh, this is…" Levy trailed off as she reached out for the book grabbing it with both of her small hands then gazed at it carefully. This was the book she tried reading in class. How did he get it? She was sure she placed it in her bag when the last bell rang.

"You left this in the classroom, must have fallen out of your bag before you made a mad dash for the classroom door." The man spoke smoothly. Levy looked up to meet her brown eyes with his red ones.

"For someone who wanted so badly to be the first one to leave the class, you should have made sure you had everything so I didn't have to bother bringing it to you!"

"Hey! You could have left it in the classroom I would have gotten it the next day" She stated before puffing her cheeks

"If you feel that way then maybe I will bring it back to the classroom" He growled snatching it back.

"HEY! it's to late you already brought it to me so gimme it back!" Levy huffed as she stood on the tips of her toes reaching up as far as she could.

"You're short" He scoffed hiding back a laugh.

"What?! I am not!" Levy puffed her cheeks and got of her toes.

"Are too"

"ARE NOT! Just give me back my book"

"What ever... if it's that important to you, don't forget it places!" The man snapped as he threw the book back to the girl causing her to take a step back.

Levy looked down at the book, true she's read many books in her life, but the one that the man brought to her had been her absolute favorite. She's read it cover to cover a total of 5 times, and she still finds it fascinating. It's a tragic love story since the main girl falls in love with the one she claims to hate and dies in the end. It always made Levy tear up, but the details of things that happen with each kiss they engage in it almost to great and it never fails to keep Levy's fascination

"Just don't expect me to do this again shorty" The voice said sternly snapping Levy out of her daze to look back up at the man.

"Hey stop that dummy! I am NOT short!"

"You are" He snapped back with equal annoyance. He placed his big hand on her head and patted it rather hard showing her the enormous difference in height which only irritated the girl more. Levy took a deep breath before meeting the red eyes once more with softer eyes causing the man to pull away his hand.

"T-Thanks for bringing it to me…"

The dark haired man lifted a brow and shot a confused look at the girl before rolling his eyes to look off in the distance. Levy then put the book in her bag and placed her hands on her hips causing the man to look at her with confusion.

"What!?" He said almost too aggressively

"Nothing" The bluenette sighed from not getting his name, before turning her back to him. Then they both went their separate ways.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy constantly shifted and rolled around on her bed, sighing and groaning loudly to where the whole empty house could hear. Lucy was at war with herself, she already finished her homework, and she already took a shower changing into her night clothes even though it was a little after 5. She sighed loudly as she looked at her contacts in her phone. Her thumb hovered over the name Natsu she had put in her phone the moment she got home.

"Should I text him? No I shouldn't! He is probably busy! Yeah busy! Maybe he is eagerly waiting for me to text! Maybe he is bored! What if he is with a girl! OH NO! Does he have a girlfriend?"

Lucy threw a lot of questions around until she pressed her thumb against the screen and typed a message and quickly hit send. A few seconds pass and her phone buzzed and she opened up the message and read it.

"Hey Lu-chan I am glad you texted! I don't know if I should be happy or angry with the guy right now!"

Lucy lifted a brow before sending a reply

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I don't know..."

Lucy and Levy spent hour's texting each other about boy troubles when they finally said their goodbyes Lucy looked at the time and realized how late it was.

"It's already 11! I got to go to sleep."

After Lucy turned off all the lights off in her house she crawled back into bed and closed. A little bit later she found herself restless for some reason, she wasn't the slightest bit tired, which was unusual to her. She looked at her clock that now read 11:30; she sighed loudly before rolling on her bed allowing herself to fall off with her feet catching her into a stand. She dragged her feet to the kitchen and poured some water. When she finished it she walked back to her bed and picked up her phone. She wanted to talk to someone but whom? Everyone was sure to be sleeping by now. She then swallowed hard before clicking a button on her phone to make her screen light up. She swiped to the left unlocking it gaining access to it. She opened up her contacts and scrolled down; when the name 'Natsu' appeared she felt her breath hitch.


	5. Chapter 5

She opened up her contacts and scrolled down; when the name 'Natsu' appeared she felt her breath hitch.

"Should I? I mean it's late… maybe he is sleeping… oh what am I so nervous about? I mean worse come to worse he just gets it in the morning! But what if it really isn't his number? What if this is all some big trick to tease me for the rest of my life!"

Lucy shook her head, annoyed at her thoughts. Brushing the thoughts to the farthest part of her mind she quickly opened a new message box and typed a simple, 'Hii' and closed her eyes tight before forcing her thumb to hit send. After a minute that seemed like hours for Lucy she heard her phone go off. He heart skipped a beat as she wasted no time looking at her screen. When she saw the name 'Natsu' appear as one new message, she felt her pulse quicken and her body start to shake. She bit her lip as she nervously hit open and impatiently awaited the couple semi seconds it took to open it.

"Yo, what's up?"

Lucy was quick to send a message back.

"Nothing really what are you up to?"

She placed her phone down slowly as her body still shook from the nervous overload. She took a calm steady breath when in an instant her phone buzzed again making her steady breath a waste.

"I'm just walking home"

"What you can't mean… you were out at this time?"

"Yeah? I always am? Wait who is this?"

"Now you want to know? Just how many girls do you give your number to a day anyway?"

"Uhm… none? I don't usually give anyone my number"

"Why?"

"People piss me off and I'm not much of a phone user."

"Then why did you give me your number?"

Lucy stared at the message for a few minutes then looked around her dark room. The only thing giving her light was the lamp that was beside her bed and her phone.

"Wait a minute! Oh! You're uhh…. Uh… that weirdo… mmm what was your name again?"

Lucy went to respond with anger but before she could she got another message. When she opened it her eyes softened and her smile grew bigger.

"Oh! Lucy right? Heeyy I was wondering when ya would message! I was waitin' all day! Why are you just texting me now?"

"I'm sorry I just thought you might have been busy… I didn't want to bother you"

"Weirdo!"

"Hey! I am not"

"Yeah well anyway I told ya why I gave ya my number! We're friends now!"

Lucy could feel her cheeks warm up as she read the text. Suddenly her blush faded and smiled disappeared when she got another text and opened it.

"And I told you I was gonna put ya to the test to see how smart you were~ you're gonna help me with all my homework!"

"SERIOUSLY?! That's why you gave me your number? So I could do double the work at home!?"

Sudden disappointment washed over the blonde and she dropped her phone on the bed before she plopped her head into her pillow with another loud sigh. She almost didn't want to message him again after she heard the vibration, but knowing what she knew now she was sure not to get any sleep, having literally nothing else to do, not even her story since Levy was reading it; Natsu was the only thing keeping her from extreme boredom. She felt around with her head still buried in her pillow until she got a hold of her phone, she turned her head slightly looking at the message with one eye.

"Well that and ya seemed really nice, so please you are my only hope! I barely made it last year if it wasn't for a friend helping me I would have failed for sure I don't want to repeat senior year!"

"Why don't you get your friend to help you out again?"

"The family moved away"

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"What? I dunno, can't this just be a friend helping another friend in need type thing"

"Well it could but seeing as how we just became friends, I need a little motivation, see friends who just meet don't swamp their new friends with school work the first day they become friends."

"Ohh, okay so what do ya want"

"mmmmmmm Ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah! Every time I help you with your homework you have to take me out to get ice cream after!"

"What?! You serious? You're gonna clean out my wallet!"

"He-he well if you really need help with your homework"

"Ugh this sucks… fine whatever you will get your damn ice cream"

"Yaay! Okay so starting tomorrow when you need help let's just go to the school library after class"

"Ok"

"Well it's getting late and now I am pretty tired! So I will see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, sure C'ya tomorrow"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Juvia arrived at school the next day and wasted no time walking up to her friends who were sitting on the usual bench.

"Hey Lucy, Erza Levy!" Juvia greeted enthusiastically,

Her friends greeted her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Lucy, Juvia is sorry for the way she treated you yesterday… Juvia was just so stunned at how a man could look so hot!"

"Oh that's alright Juvia I am totally over it!" Lucy smiled as she waved her hand in front of her to brush Juvia's worry off.

"So Juvia and Lucy are okay?"

"Yeah of course"

The girls took their time talking to one another until the sound of the school bell went off causing them to drop their conversation and head to their own classrooms with a sad goodbye. When Erza and Levy arrived in their classroom they both took their seats next to each other and started a new conversation between themselves as their classmates stumble in one by one. Levy quickly dropped their conversation when she saw a familiar male figure walk in. Erza smirked at the sudden change of mood from her friend and looked at the man with one quick glance before eyeing Levy and putting her hand next to her mouth and whispering so no one but Levy could hear her.

"Why don't you talk to him Levy?"

"W-W-What? Who that guy?! N-No way!" Levy whispered back as her whole face turned red.

"Well if you like him then why not?"

"I-I don't like him! He is a jerk!" She hissed nervously.

Erza shot a quick puzzled look to the bluenette and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Erza caught a glimpse of a blue haired man. She sprung to her feet brushing off the invisible dirt before walked over to him.

"Hey Jellal!"

"Hi Erza"

"How are you today?"

Levy watched as Erza bashfully talked to her boyfriend. Yes the two we're dating. They're childhood friends who developed feelings for each other almost as soon as they met. However they were a new couple, you could tell by the shyness mixed with awkwardness in the air. Levy wasn't really sure how it happened; she thought about it for a moment before putting two and two together. 3 months ago after summer break they we're acting rather friendly towards one another, a little too friendly to be honest. Erza and Jellal have a tradition they made when they first met, to always hang out alone the last week of summer each year. Something must have sparked between the two; for they came back acting all shy, not looking at each other, while both their faces were rosy red. As Levy watched the couple, she couldn't help the tugging feeling in her heart that she too wanted a boyfriend too, one who could always make her all nervous and shy. Talk for hours over the phone and just go on fun dates whenever they felt like it. Believing that may never happen, Levy sighed low before she pulled out her favorite orange colored book and opened it to the pages she left off on.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I hope you liked it**


	6. Chapter 6

Levy sighed low before she pulled out her favorite orange colored book and opened it to the pages she left off on.

The school day was painfully slow; the only part that seemed to go by fast was lunch where Levy was able to talk to her friends care freely.

Thankfully for Levy they were in their last class of the day with only one minute remaining, as her class mates talked loudly over one another Levy spent the remaining seconds putting all of her books in her yellow shoulder bag. As she was struggling to get her books in her bag she saw from the corner of her eye that her pen was rolling to the side getting dangerously close to the edge of her desk. Without thinking, an act of reflexes, she reached out to grab it accidentally dropping her books causing all over her books to fall out and scatter around the floor on the right side of her desk. Levy let out a small growl as her face turned a little red from everyone staring at her. Though she ignored them to just hurry and gather her things. Suddenly the bell rang causing all the students to stand up and quickly make their way to the door, a few kids stepping over Levy and others accidentally kicking her books a little trying to get around her only giving the poor girl a quick nod before rushing out the door.

"Are you alright Levy? Here let me help you pick up your books" Erza spoke softly as she walked over to try to help her friend in need, but before Erza could bend over to help, Levy let out a quiet squeal protesting and insisting she can handle it. To be honest Levy just didn't want to show how embarrassed she actually was. Levy quickly flashed Erza a reassuring fake smile, and turned back to resume picking up her stuff and placing it neatly in her bag. Erza shot her a sympathy look and slowly walked back to Jellal then leaving.

"You sure are a clumsy one…" A deep voice spoke causing the bluenette to dart her head up and look at the man who held a few of her books. He was wearing a half smirk on his face while looking down at the small girl.

"Y-You!?" Levy felt her cheeks warm up before quickly standing to her feet.

"Two times in a row, huh? First you forget something precious to you and now you throw your books all over the ground"

"I didn't throw them!" She defended glaring at him while puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms into her chest.

"Ya know Levy, pens fall all the time. It's not like it would have broken if it fell off the desk, you should have just let it got to avoid this mess" The red eyed man lowered the books waiting for Levy to take them, while he used his free hand to point down at the mess at their feet.

"I know… but it was just a-" Levy started off low then quickly stopped and her eyes widened a bit causing the man to squint his eyes at her.

"You said my name? How do you know it?"

"It's on your book" The man pointed to the top of the book 'property of Levy McGarden'

"Though I don't think that name quite suits you..."

"Hey! Give me that" Levy squeaked out before snatching the book back and bending back down to pick up the remaining books. Levy was surprised when she noticed two knees kneel, 2 feet away from touching. She looked at the man who was gathering her things in a neat pile, when he looked up to hand her the books he lifted a brow and an annoyed expression formed his face.

"Well are ya gonna take it or not shrimp I don't have all day" The voice was enough to get Levy out of her daze and she quickly flailed her arms in defense.

"Don't call me shrimp, idoit!"

"Why not, it suits you!" He chuckled softly feeling amused at her reaction. Handing her the last of her books to put away he stood back to his feet with Levy coping his action.

"Well you know what suits you?! Big dummy!"

The man stared at her blankly causing her blush to deepen and her heart to pound faster, still having her angry pouting face. When his straight face curved into a smile he began to laugh hard. This reaction caused Levy's face to go red as she whimpered lowly.

"Big dummy? What kind of insult name is that?! You're better off just calling me by my real name" He spoke between laughs. Levy's eyes twitched slightly and she spoke back.

"But I don't know your name"

"You don't need to know my name Shrimp"

"But you just said-"

"My name is Gajeel Redfox"

"You're confusing" Levy sighed under her breath.

"Well 'Gajeel' I need to go now" Levy quickly said before holding her bag securely to her side and walking out of the classroom.

When Levy got out of the school she went to the usual bench but was surprised to see Lucy wasn't there, none of her friends were, looking around desperately trying to locate her friends on the almost empty campus, when 5 minutes went by and the blue haired girl sighed.

"What are you still doing here?" A voice called out to her, causing her to crane her neck and look at the man.

"Gajeel?" Levy squint her eyes and parted her lips to speak.

"Are you stalking me?!"

"Get real dummy this is the way off school campus!" Gajeel hissed causing the girl to turn her head forward so he could only see her back.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Do you see how I did that Natsu" Lucy asked turning her head to look at the sleeping boy.

"WAKE UP IDIOT" Lucy shouted causing the boy to instantly wake up as the annoyed librarian hushed them for the third time.

"Natsu! If you keep falling asleep I'm not going to help you!"

"Sorry, sorry it's just sooo boring!" He whined

"Well listen up! I don't care how boring you think this is! You need to learn this stuff for whenever we take exams! I can't help you take the exam"

"Sorry I will listen"

"if you fall asleep again…" Lucy was cut off.

"I won't I won't"

"Good"

Lucy started to apprehensively helpe Natsu with his homework and studying. You got to give a girl some credit; this was the first time she's been this close, alone, with Natsu, just the thought of it, made her heart hammer inside her chest. She could have bet, it was so loud Natsu who was a mere 10 feet away could hear it. Soon after a long hour and a half goes by, Lucy noticed Natsu was in and out of a daze, so with a heavy sigh she decided to wrap today's teaching up. The sound of the text book closing caused Natsu to jump to his feet with excitement. Lucy stood up next to him and watched as he dumped his books aggressively in his bag, which for some reason bothered the blonde. However she quickly dismissed the feeling to walk out of the library with Natsu. A silent awkward walk had the two looking off into the distance in a trance. Lucy quickly thought of something to say. She had to take advantage of this chance! I mean here she was walking down a street with Natsu. I mean sure it was crowded with busy day time people but still this was her chance to get close to Natsu right. Thinking of something quick she slapped her fist into her open palm getting idea from the ice cream shop that was coming into view.

"Ice cream!" She blurted out causing the male to quickly look at her with puzzlement as she pointed in a direction.

"What?" he asked

"Ice cream… You owe me ice cream for helping today!" She rephrased so he understood, with a low growl he shut his eyes in frustration. He shoved his hands in his pocket and turned his head away so he could mumble.

"Damn I hoped you'd forget"

"As if I would! We made a deal! Let's go!" She smiled as she ran to the ice cream shop with a grumpy Natsu following her. Lucy suddenly getting more nervous as the man behind the counter asked her what she wanted with a flirtatious wink. She quickly said the smallest vanilla ice cream they have. She was a girl after all and what girl wants their crush seeing them eat right. After Natsu ordered one for himself in a larger size he paid the man with a low sigh as he took the money.

After they both ate their ice cream, Lucy and Natsu and went their separate ways. As soon as Lucy got to her apartment, she walked to her bed and plopped into her pillows blushing as she let memories just start developing in her head. Lucy pulled out her phone and took it of mute before realizing she had 5 new messages all from Levy. She hastily opened them all up and read them

"Where are you Lu-chan? I'm waiting for you at the bench"

"Lu-chan hey are you there?"

"Lu-chan! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"WHERE ARE YOU ITS IMPORTANT!"

"LUUUU-CHAAAANNN"

A sudden wave of guilt flooded over the blonde, she remembered she didn't tell her friend that she was helping Natsu with homework. Reading the time on the latest message she felt sort of relived when she found out it was sent 2 minutes before she got home she quickly hit the reply button and began typing.

"Levy-chan! hey I am so sorry I forgot to tell you I was helping Natsu with homework today at the library"

Lucy hit send and within seconds heard her phone play a short tone notifying her she got a message.

"Lu-chan! Finally! You were with Natsu? Anyway I have something to tell you!"

"What is it?"

Before Lucy could hit send her phone was going off. Levy was calling her. Lucy pressed the talk button and put her phone to her ear.

"Hey Levy-chan what's up?"

"Lu-chan man I have so much to tell you! So I learned the name of that guy!"

Levy continued with her story telling her best friend the event that took over today. She spoke with so much enthusiasm that when she started to lower her voice at the parts she was obviously blushing about Lucy couldn't help but to smile and giggle softly as her friend continued to ramble about her day.

"Wow! That's so nice Levy I am sorry I couldn't be there to walk home with you"

"Actually, it's okay Lu-chan because what happened was…"

Levy trailed off and blushed as she started thinking about earlier.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Are you stalking me?"

"Get real Dummy this is the only way off the school campus" Gajeel started at the back of the blue haired girl for a moment before speaking.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Why should you care?"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you still standing here"

"I could ask you the same thing shrimp"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No way"

Levy glared at him for a moment before she started storming away from him only to suddenly stop at the school campus gates. She stared of into the distance and began to tremble a little before putting her back against the school gate sign and waiting again.

"Eh? What's with you? Ya look like you've seen a ghost or something"

"Why are you still here? Go home Gajeel!" Levy said half heartily

Gajeel stared at the bluenette for a split second before snickering gaining the girls full attention while a blush from embarrassment warmed her cheeks as she watched the male break out into a hard laugh.

"I can't believe it! It's almost like you are scared to walk by yourself how pathetic is that?!" Gajeel continued to laugh, in fact so hard that he couldn't see the tears the blue haired girl formed in her eyes.

"Yes…" she mumbled under her breath, but Gajeel heard her and looked at her and a bead of sweat appeared when he saw the tears.

"Yes… I am afraid to walk by myself. Happy now!?" Levy yelled glaring straight into his eyes while tears feel from her brown eyes. Gajeel just stood there staring in astonishment at the girl.

"I am so scared of walking alone, because I was followed and forced to walk to a dark alley! I was scared, I was only 13 and some perverted old man hunted me down like I was some prey! I was trapped in a corner when suddenly the man pinned me up the cold stone wall! I tried to scream but he covered my mouth! All I can remember was the smell of alcohol in his breath! But then…" Levy trailed off tears dripping quickly off her chin and onto the ground. Gajeel suddenly felt bad… really bad. Something he never felt before.

"As if by some miracle" Levy continued as she placed her hands shamefully in her hands and sobbed

"I was saved! She came out of nowhere with a whip she carried and… she saved me… she knew the danger she faced with being a girl too, but she didn't seem to care! Some stranger helped me… now that girl is my best friend… if it wasn't for her… I…" Levy trailed off again and sobbed harder in her hands until she felt a big hand rest on the top of her head which caused her to take her head away from her hands and look up at Gajeel who had a gloomy expression.

Gajeel lifted his hand and walked pass her. Levy started at his back in confusion as he walked, when he stopped suddenly to turn around and lock eyes with the girl. Gajeel mumbled something that caused her eyes widened while her tears fell harder, his voice echoed in her mind like a whispered melody.

"Well shrimp, whatcha waitin' for? I will walk ya home so don't ya cry alright?"

"Gajeel"

Levy smiled as she quickly wiped her tears away that were quickly replaced with new ones she forced back. She walked up to Gajeel and they walked side by side.

 **XOXOXO**

"Levy that's so romantic it's like you're in your own story!"

"It was so nice of Gajeel to do that!"

"I agree! I think he might have a thing for you!"

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah totally!"

"Mm I don't think so, I think it might have been just out of guilt or something… HEY anyway! Getting off this topic! What happened between you and Natsu?"

"EHH? Nothing happened-"


	7. Chapter 7

7 weeks passed since that day. Gajeel hasn't talked to Levy in class, but every day he waits by the school sign to walk her home in silence, since Lucy has been busy with Natsu every day in the library. Levy wasn't about to complain; she loved walking home with Gajeel, no offense to Lucy, but she liked it better then walking with her. I mean sure Levy and Lucy could talk the entire way to the part they split up, but Gajeel took the extra time to walk her all the way to her apartment, and Levy liked it when she'd once in a while catch a glimpse of the taller man and admire him without him noticing.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy slid a text book over to Natsu who lazily looked at it. The blonde scooted a little closer to point at the words in the text book. An unknowing 3 hours went by, and Lucy had finally managed to teach Natsu some of the work she's been doing for him, since she found it almost too easy. Lucy was very grateful to him needing help with his homework, because of this everyday occurrence, Lucy found herself getting closer to Natsu, she now considered him to be her best guy friend, she didn't know it, but he considered her his best friend too. While they were studying the pass couple of weeks they found themselves getting into trouble for talking to loud, disturbing the others, or something stupid like that. They also found themselves laughing with each other a lot. Natsu would get so frustrated at the work, he'd want to give up, so he would sigh and groan making faces and poke at the blonde until she couldn't handle it anymore and caved. When she would agree to end things for the day, Natsu always jumped up with joy, only to harshly get scolded by the Liberian. Though now, Lucy recently found herself not getting aggravated by his frustration and pestering, she thought it was some what cute.

"So then that would be the answer for number six right?" Natsu questioned.

"Correct!" Lucy proudly answered.

"Alright, I think I got it! Thanks Lucy! You're a great help!"

Lucy smiled then shut the books, pushing herself away from the table to stand up and let out a good stretch. Natsu realized that her stretch meant she was done for today, so he grabbed his books and threw them sloppily in his bag, which annoyed Lucy like it always did, however this time she was thinking about saying something, instead she accidentally let out a groan of disapproval. The pink-haired heard the groan and looked up at the somewhat annoyed blonde.

"What?"

"Errr Natsu! You know… If you keep just throwing your books in your bag like that, they're going to get ruined, if that happens you will have to pay for the damages."

Lucy reached out and snatched his bag from him and dumbed everything out, causing a loud thudding sound when the books hit the table. In which got the librarian to scold them, one more disturbance and they will be kicked out. Natsu put a hand behind his head and chuckled awkwardly as the blonde started going through his stuff. She squealed internally when she saw more garbage then school supplies. Directing him a disgust glare he just shrugged casually, as if he did nothing wrong. Another hour goes by and Lucy finally manages to organize Natsu's bag. Lucy and Natsu then leave the library, which was now closing, and strolled down an empty street in silence. The sun began to set behind them, changing the blue sky to an orange sky that looked like it was on fire. As the two walked down the street in a comfortable silence Natsu opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Thanks for helping me today Lucy"

"Now you're thanking me?" She questioned, smiling with her eyes fixated on the path in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Natsu shot his head to look at the blonde.

"Well you never thank me for helping"

"Geez you make me sound like I am taking advantage of you"

"Are you?" The blonde giggled as her head turned so that her soft brown eyes could meet the sulking black ones.

"Course not Luce!"

"Well that's good" Lucy smiled gently, turning her head back to face forward before speaking again. "You could stand to say 'thank you' more often, show your gratitude a little"

"H-Hey watch it! I didn't have to say it at all"

"I guess I expect too much"

Natsu sunk his head into his scarf, to hide a slight blush that was starting to appear. He parted his lips to speak softly.

"T-Thank you Lucy"

"You're very welcome Natsu" Lucy giggled.

"Ya know?" Natsu began drawing the blonde's attention back to him. Natsu's eyes remained on the orange path the setting sun colored in front of them before carefully speaking again.

"You might be an even better teacher then my other friend who moved. my friend would always do the work for me so when it came time for a test we'd sit near each other so I could just copy... I never really learned anything or understood it until you Luce..."

Lucy felt her cheeks warm up a little while her lips curved into a bigger smile she didn't think was possible, her eyes soften and she gazed at Natsu who now turned his head to flash her one of his signature toothy grins. The two stare at one another for a few seconds before Lucy opened her mouth to speak.

"You know what?"

"What"

"I feel like having the biggest cup of ice cream right now"

"What seriously?!"

"Come on let's go!" Lucy giggled as she grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him quickly to the ice cream shop.

"Hey there Lucy!" The man behind the cashier greeted his every day costumer.

"Hello Leroy"

"What will you have? Do you want the usual small vanilla cone?"

"No thanks! I want the biggest cup of chocolate ice cream you have!"

"The biggest? Wow feeling up to the job? The biggest is pretty big"

"That's alright! Can you make it to go?"

"Aww you're not dinning in today?"

"Nope!"

Natsu shot her a quick confused look before ordering a small ice cream for himself. When Leroy told Natsu the price, Natsu widen his eyes a bit and almost fell to the ground. He shot a sharp dirty look at Lucy who nonchalantly shrugged it off and smiled when he grumpily gave away his money, with a lot of silent groans and growls. When Lucy got her ice cream she widened her eyes a little at how big the cup actually was and regretted it but only by a tiny bit. She smiled and happily accepted her ice cream.

"Thanks Leroy! C'mon Natsu let's go!" Lucy quickly said as she walked out the door with her ice cream

"Wait Luce! Where are you going" Natsu hollered while quickly following the blonde.

"Come again" Leroy spoke then greeted the next customer.

"Lucy! Wait up, why are we running?"

"We don't want to miss it!"

"Miss what? Slowdown, will ya! You will drop your ice cream cup if you're not careful!"

"If we don't run we will miss the sunset, so just hurry up you slowpoke!"

"The sunset? Oi Lucy, hey, don't call me slow, I am so much faster than you and you know it!"

"Then prove it! Let's go to that tall hill before the sun sets"

"You asked for it!"

Natsu dashed right pass Lucy and they both raced to the hill, Natsu of course beat Lucy by at least a minute. When they got to the top of the hill Natsu let himself fall back while Lucy just sat down on the grass, their chests rising and falling as they took deep unsteady breaths. Lucy quickly observed the outstanding hill she had picked; it was a rather tall simple grassy hill that from the top, the distant town of magnolia seemed rather small. At the top of the hill was a large pond which was bit shocking seeing how there was just grass for miles. Lucy observed the large pond behind her for a while before opening her mouth to speak.

"Do you think the water from this pond is clean enough to put feet in?"

"Huh? Uhh" Natsu rolled over to his stomach to observe the sunset water. He quickly noticed that it was a clear color to where you can see all the fish swimming around. Flipping to his back again, he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head using them as a pillow.

"Looks good to me"

Without another word Lucy slipped off her school shoes and thigh high socks, revealing her small soft feet. She shifted her body as she slowly placed her feet in the surprisingly warm water.

"Ahhh this feels great" Lucy almost sang triggering the pink-haired man to open one eye and roll it over to look at the blonde.

Natsu turned his head completely to observe the side of his friend.

The remarkable sunset made her silky blonde hair shine, the gently breeze allowed the hair to dance charmingly in her face; occasionally letting a few single locks escape and go their own way. Her creamy skin was glowing from the slightest touch of the setting sun.

She had an ever so tender and sweet smile resting on her face, and her beautiful brown eyes were soft. He let his eyes roll down to her body, he gazed down her fragile arms, eyes landing on her small hands for a second before sliding his eyes back up to her small shoulders, his eyes then landed on her very busty chest, staring at them a little longer than he should have,

he then took his gaze even lower, pass her tiny waist, and down to her long legs that were greatly exposed thanks to the mini school skirt she had on. When Lucy turned her head to look at the male, he quickly averted his eyes as a blush tinted his cheeks in realization he was gawking at her.

Now it was Lucy's turn to gaze at Natsu.

Not once as she thought she would get the chance to be with him like this, she never imagined he would call her his friend or flash his goofy smile at her. She gazed down at the boy who was still looking away, his ice cream up to the right of him.

Natsu laid perfectly still, his body was facing away from the pond to where his head came close to it, he almost looked like a statue, breathing serenely. His upper white school shirt was unbuttoned, showing a little bit of tanned skin, his tie was undone, and his scarf remained securely wrapped around his neck. The sun set played its role on him too; his tan skin was glowing flawlessly, he was too perfect and that made Lucy insecure.

He wasn't wearing a smile but that wasn't an issue, Natsu was too attractive no matter what facial expression he was wearing. Let's not forget his messy pink hair that oddly suited him really well.

Natsu turned his head back to Lucy and sat up, and his obsidian eyes were like daggers that just pulled you in whenever your eyes met his. Lucy pulled herself together and swiftly looked down in her lap to pull off the lid to her big chocolate ice cream cup.

She wasn't surprised that it started to melt a bit. She took her spoon and dug into the ice cream and scooped a piece off and popped it in her mouth.

That quickly made Natsu want his so he popped the lid off and took his spoon and dug into his too. Natsu finished his in a mere 3 bites, when he finished he found himself eyeing Lucy's and wanting more. Lucy happily ate hers as she watched the sky, oblivious to Natsu's puppy begging.

"Natsu!" The sweet voice caused Natsu to dismiss the urge to steal the girl's ice cream to focus clearly.

"Yeah?"

"Look the sun is setting!"

Natsu looked in the direction Lucy pointed and grinned a little when he saw all shades of red, orange and yellow.

It truly did look like the sky was on fire, it was quite the view. As they watched together they saw leaves break loose from a nearby tree and get carried through the air, like bird riding the wind. As the leaves danced their way to the ground, Lucy craned her head to look at Natsu, when Natsu saw Lucy from the corner of his eye peer at him, he shifted his head to look at her too.

The two shared a silent stare for a brief moment before Lucy turned away. She looked down at her half eaten ice cream container and stood to her feet triggering Natsu to do the same.

"Well that was quite the experience" Lucy hummed as she turned to face Natsu.

"I think I am going to head home for tonight. I guess I will see you Monday?"

"It's Friday!?" Natsu asked bewildered

"Honestly Natsu this is why you would be failing"

Natsu and Lucy let out a laugh together before walking back down to town and going separate ways. As Lucy was walking she heard her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at it seeing she had 2 new messages. She opened her inbox, one was from Levy a few hours ago and the other was from… Natsu!? Two seconds ago. Opening Natsu's first she stared at his text for longer than she should have without sending a reply.

"Yo!" and that's all it took to make the girl smile, she quickly replied to Natsu and opened Levy's message.

"Hey Lu-chan, Do you want to have a sleep over at my apartment with Erza and Juvia tonight?"

Lucy beamed excitedly as she eagerly typed 'yes' before she could send it she got another vibration. After the message has sent she backed out of it and opened up the one from Natsu.

"I had a nice time Luce…"

The text made Lucy's heart stop for a brief moment. She realized she was standing in front of her apartment. She slowly walked in and placed her half eaten, melting ice cream, in the freezer before walking to her bathroom to take a hot shower. When she had finished her shower, she sauntered into her bedroom and packed a bag for the sleep over. She grabbed her phone on her desk and clicked a button on the side to light up her screen, which again said she had two unread messages. Opening her inbox she smiled at her two best friend's names, this time she opened Levy's first.

"Great~ Erza and Juvia just got here so you can come now too!"

"Alright Levy-chan I will be there within 10 minutes"

Lucy smiled then walked out her door locking it before checking the second message. She giggled softly while her cheeks warmed ever so slightly.

"We should hang out side of school more often. Ya know? Not doing dumb homework and DEFINITELY no ice cream!"

"What a shame I really liked the ice cream"

Lucy hit send and almost instantly got a message back. She peered down at her phone and shook her head a little as another giggle left her mouth.

"Well ya know! If you really want it I have got no problem goin' but you have to pay"

"I guess ice cream is officially out then, bummer"

"Ehh there are better things to do!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yupp!"

"Enlighten me"

"Huh? Why would ya want me to electrocute ya Luce? Ya really are a weirdo?"

"Ugh you are hopeless! Explain to me what is better than getting free ice cream"

"Free for you… and there are lots! But you will just have to see for yourself! Whatcha doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know exactly, right now I am walking to my friend's house."

"I didn't ask ya what ya were doin' now…"

"Jerk!"

"Wait a minute"

"What?"

"Are you walking alone?"

"Yeah, does that bother you?"

"Not at all"

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the thought of him not being worried, but that quickly subsided when she felt her phone buzz again.

"What are you going to your friend's house for?"

"A sleepover"

"OOOHH can I come :D?!"

"NO WAY"

"Why not :("

"You're a boy!"

"So?"

"Soooo it's a girl's sleepover"

"And?"

"Why do you want to go anyway?"

"You will be there right?"

"DUUHH"

"That's a good enough reason for me!"

Lucy's face burnt at his words and she couldn't think of a response but even before she had the chance to another message came.

"Whenever you go to a sleep over there is always free food! So it would look bad if I just should up without knowing someone"

Lucy gaped at her phone for a while; she could feel her vein in her forehead throb, as her heart dropped a little. Unsure why it made her more upset than it probably should have she almost didn't want to reply.

"Yeah… I guess so listen I have to go now."

"What? Why?"

"Hello! I'm going to a sleepover! I can't be talking to you while I am hanging with the girls."

"But I will get bored"

"That's not my problem!"

"Luuucccyyyyy"

"Bye Natsu"

":( Lucy is mean!"

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy put her, pink Galaxy 5, on silent before throwing it in her bag and walking angrily down the dark street. When she arrived at Levy's apartment, the warm welcome of her friends made her anger die right away, and she smiled happily entering the house. Once everyone was settled in the pajamas they made themselves comfortable as they ate pizza.

Later the four teenagers started off by painting their own nails, Levy announced no finger nail was allowed to be the same color, Lucy Juvia and Erza just laughed with approval, when their nails were dry they moved on to each other's hair, even though it took each girl hours just trying out every possible hair style until they found the one they thought suited the face of the girl they were working on, they were very pleased with doing it. It was the small things like that in which bonded the girls closer.

Lucy's blonde hair was packed into smooth tight curls, Levy's blue hair was fishtailed elegantly, and Erza simply had hers in loose pigtails. Juvia's hair was the last one to be finished; her long blue hair was perfectly straight. Like Erza, Juvia didn't want anything to fancy.

Once all four girls were pleased with their hair Levy looked away from her book to glance around the room, when her eyes landed on Lucy, Levy noticed right away and she wasn't sure why but she saw a frown on her face as she appeared to be in a daydream.

Levy quietly put her book down and grabbed a pillow off her bed. She walked quietly to her blonde friend and before Lucy even had time to look in her direction a pillow attacked her face, falling into Lucy's lap. This caused all the girls too look at Levy who was looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her back and a whistle escaping her lips.

Lucy's frown was replaced with a smile as she threw the pillow back at her friend.

"Hey I want to join!" Erza said as she grabbed a pillow of her own. And with that the girls broke out into a serious pillow fight. They ran around the apartment laughing hard, these women really knew how to cheer one another up. It was nearly impossible to be so down when you're surrounded by a bunch of silly girls who love each other. No matter what kind of mood someone was in, whenever you had close friends around, it made everything better. The pillow fight ended a couple of hours after it started, leaving everyone tired.

 **XOXOXO**

Juvia strolled along the path that led to her home; the sun was just starting to set so the sky was still a beautiful blue. As Juvia was walking, she bumped into someone which caused her to fall back with a silent thud.

"Ouch that hurt Juvia's behind…"

The blue haired girl looked up at the shadow figure, which was darkened due to the sun behind the body. The figure bent down a little to offer his hand while apologizing as he did that the shadow lifted from his face and revealed his identity. Juvia couldn't stop her cheeks from warming up as she gazed at the raven-haired man while taking his offering hand. Gray lifted a brow as he heaved her up. Juvia didn't know gray as much as she liked to, but due to her friends always running off with guys after school she gotten to know Gray a little better throughout the weeks.

"Gray-sama?"

"Oi Juvia, watch where you are going. You could have ran straight into a wall the way you were walking"

"Juvia is sorry"

"You don't gotta be sorry"

Juvia scanned her surroundings for a brief moment before laying her eyes back on her dream man.

"Where is Gray-sama headed?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern"

"It is Juvia's concern if Juvia can give Gray-sama companionship"

Gray shot her a quick glance before jerking his head to the left.

"I'm just going for a walk, there is no need for you to come, and I'd rather be alone"

"Won't Gray-sama get lonely?"

"Again I don't see what that has to do with you"

Juvia smiled brightly as a fresh blush appeared on her face.

"Well because Juvia… Juvia… Loves you!"

Gray's eyes widened and his eyes darted back to the bashful bluenette. His eye brows knitted as he squinted in confusion.

"Y-You what?"

"Juvia-"

"Ah, Ah! I heard you the first time don't need to repeat it" Gray sharply cut her off as a small blush appeared on his face.

"How can you say that you love me when you don't even really know me?"

Juvia paused for a moment as she just rubbed her head shyly. Before she could open her mouth to speak Gray mumbled under his breath in a cold irritated tone.

"You shouldn't go around saying I love you to random people. It will just make you look desperate."

With that said Gray walked pass her and before Juvia could connect with reality, Gray turned a corner and was out of sight. It didn't take Juvia long to spin her body around and quickly walk to the corner Gray turned down. When she spotted Gary through a crowd of people, she weakly pushed her way through the people just to try and catch up. When Gray stopped in front of an old restaurant, Juvia beamed excitedly and was about to throw her hand in the air to wave, when a pink-haired woman walk up to Gray and give him a hug. Juvia's heart sank a little as rage boiled inside her from the absurd sight. Her hand clenched to a brick wall beside her as she watched them walk side by side into the restaurant. Juvia quickly ran back until she found an antique store. She rushed inside and bought a fake mustache, a cowboy hat, a big brown body coat and a pair of fake glasses. As soon as she paid for the items she hurriedly threw them on and ran into the restaurant Gray was in and searched the place like a lost puppy looking for its bone.

"You may sit anywhere miss" a kind waitress smiled.

Juvia nodded and walked further into the restaurant, grinning from ear to ear when she found Gray. Juvia picked the seat closest to the pair without being recognized by her beloved man to be. Four whole hours went by and Juvia found herself bobbing her head from dozing off and back in.

"Are you sure all you want is coffee miss? You're not hungry?" The waitress walked up to Juvia for the sixth time. Juvia was about to respectfully decline when the loud rumbling sound of her stomach was heard. She blushed a little from embarrassment and looked at the waitress.

"Maybe Juvia should eat something" Juvia grabbed the menu from the lady and looked over it. When she ordered something light the server smiled and walked away, then Gray and the mysterious girl stood up and left the building. Juvia jumped to her feet and slapped more money on the table then she should have before running out the doors. Juvia's heart sunk to her stomach when she looked around and realized she lost the two. Full of remorse Juvia sighed lowly and walked herself to a nearby park. She sat there for 20 minutes staring at her feet while swinging a little on the swing set. Juvia then shook her head and stood to her feet in determination.

"What is Juvia sulking for? There is still time to look for Gray-sama!"

Just as Juvia started to walk a deep voice came from behind her causing her to spin around with no hesitation. The blue-haired girl's eyes lit up as a smile formed in her lips.

"Gray-sama?!"

"What are you doing here at this time of night Juvia? It's late already you should go home"

"J-Juvia was just about to leave… What is Gray-sama doing here?"

"Well I am going home; I walk through this park every day because it's a short cut"

"Juvia will walk with Gray-sama!"

"Like I told you before I don't need to walk with anyone!"

"B-But Gray-sama was walking with the pink-haired love rival!"

"Huh? Pink hair…?" Gray stroke his invisible beard for a second before realization hit. With a slight blush he glared at the women

"W-Were you spying on me?!"

"Juvia wouldn't call it spying… more like watching over Gray-sama"

"Why would you do that?" Gray hissed

"Juvia wanted to spend time with Gray-sama but the Juvia saw a love rival…"

"Uhhh"

"Juvia can't help her feelings! Gray-sama is so perfect! Juvia can't help but to get mad when Gray-sama is with other girls."

Gray scoffed under his breath then faces away from her.

"Juvia… let's get some things straight! I don't like you like that..."

Juvia's heart dropped and she sulked a little.

"Second, that pink haired girl was my cousin… she came to the town for a visit I haven't seen her in a while so I wanted to catch up…"

Juvia sulking quickly came to an end and her smile returned she threw her hands up in the air then wrapped them around his arm cheeringly.

"So Gray-sama is still free!"

"OI Hey cut it out!"

There was a loud growling sound that came from Juvia's stomach. The couple paused what they were doing to look down.

"Ah Juvia was so busy watching Gray-sama, Juvia hasn't gotten to eat in a while"

"That is your own damn fault" Gray hissed as he started walking away

"Where Gray-sama going?!"

"I'm going home!"

"Let Juvia walk with you"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"Please"

"Fine! Do what you want I don't care"

Juvia smiled and walked up to Gray's side. As they were walking along the path Juvia noticed Gray's hand slip in his pocket to pull out a rice cake he'd been saving. He quickly handed it to Juvia directing his attention to the opposite side she was on. Juvia stared at if for a moment before gazing back at the back of Gray's head.

"Well are you going to take it or aren't you? If you eat this it will at least keep you from starving"

Juvia's smile grew and she cheered as she gratefully took the rice cake and wrapped her free hand around Gray's arm

"Thank you!"

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy woke up to the sun shining in through her window. Sighing happily she heaved herself up from her bed and stretched. A few minutes later when Lucy was more conscious, she stood up from her bed and walked to her bathroom to take a hot bath. A good hour went by and Lucy finally got out of the relaxing water, wrapped securely in a soft pink towel, the blonde walked in her room, over to her closet when suddenly she heard her phone go off. Determining whether to look at it or just ignore it for now. She decided to ignore it so she could get dressed. As she searched through her closest for clothes she got another message, and another, and another. The now irritated blonde pulled out random clothes and threw them on her bed then she aggressively went through her purse and yanked out her phone to open the messages.

"Good morning Lucy~"

"You still sleeping"

"Hey?"

"Why aren't you texting back? It's been two hours since I said good morning ya know"

"Luuucccyyyy"

"Helloooooo"

Lucy rolled her eyes then replied to Natsu's spam.

"Would'ya stop blowing up my phone?!"

"Hey finally! I was trying to text you all day"

"It's 10:30"

"Yeah! ALL DAY!"

"What do you want?" She sighed

"I want to hang out" he replied instantly

"Now?" Lucy lifted a brow.

"Now would be good"

"Umm Okay"

"Yes! Okay, meet me at the ice cream shop in 10 minutes"

"Alright see you in a little bit"

"Cya!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

As soon as Lucy arrived at the ice cream shop, she couldn't help but to giggled to herself as she watched the pink haired boy impatiently wait. Lucy tugged and fluffed her shirt before brushing the invisible dirt off. When the duo locked eyes, Natsu jumped up and ran to her. The man's annoyance was dismissed due to him eyeing Lucy up; she wore a white v neck tang top, with horizontal blue lines going across the top edge to the bottom. The shirt hugged her busty breasts securely in place, so the cleavage wouldn't expose too much skin. The small shirt hung somewhat more loosely towards the hem exposing her soft belly. Finally she wore a tight navy blue mini skirt.

"W-What are you starting at me like that for?" Lucy blushed feeling hot under is gaze.

"Nothing… it's just weird not seeing you in uniform"

"You're not in your uniform either Mister!" Lucy pointed an excusing finger before taking the chance to eye his clothing. Natsu had his scaly scarf wrapped around his neck like always. He was wearing strange white baggy pants with a vest that had no sleeves. Lucy could see his well-toned chest and abs thanks to the opening.

"Yeah… well if you are done checkin me out-!"

"I wasn't checking you out!" She hissed cutting him off as her cheeks lit up again.

"Yeah yeah anyway I have this awesome plan of what to do today!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yupp! First we will fight, to see who is the strongest... even though it is obviously me"

"Fight?"

"Then we will have a spicy eating contest, nobody can beat me at that"

"Spicy? wait hold on"

"Then we ca-"

"NATSU!"

"Huh?! What?!"

"Fighting? Spicy eatting? Take it easy I am a girl after all! lets do something less crucial to out health okay?"

Natsu shifted his weight on one foot and crossed his arms into his chest.

"Whimp"

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing! Nothing! What do _you_ want to do then?" He lifted a brow

Lucy smirked and grabbed Natsu's wrist causing his mouth to make a 'o' shape. She giggled as she dragged him down the dusty road.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah I updated chapter 9! I Like this version a lot better!**

 **Hope you like this version better too! :D**

* * *

Lucy eagerly pulled Natsu into an enormous clothing store. Natsu scanned the store swiftly before lifting his brow and shifting his head to the enthusiastic blonde.

"Why are we here?" He asked while a wave of disappointment washed through his body.

"Isn't it obvious?!" She beamed as she again dragged Natsu.

Lucy let go of Natsu's wrist so she could grab a handful of outfits in all shapes, sizes and colors.

Minutes turned into hours and Natsu found himself miserably dragging his feet along where ever Lucy went. Unaware he followed her to a dressing room and found himself lift a little from the unexpected voice.

"Hey I am going to try these on!"

Natsu eyes up the huge pile of clothes the blonde had, he couldn't even see her face.

A sweat drop appeared on his cheek and a squinted his eyes in irritation.

"All of them?!"

"Yes! And I need you to stay right here so I can come out and get your opinion on if it looks good or not"

"Why?" He asked grumpily

"Just do it"

Lucy turned around and walked into the dressing room closing the curtain behind her.

Sort of relived there were so many hooks nailed into the wall, Lucy hung all her clothes up.

She gaped at herself in the mirror and a smiled formed on her lips. 'it's almost like we're on a date' she thought to herself.

"Ya know… this isn't my idea of fun Luce!" Natsu grumbled from the opposite side of the curtain.

Lucy ignored the complaining man and slipped out of her clothes.

The first thing she picked up was a silky, smooth black mini dress. Gazing at it from arm's length, the brown eyed girl stepped into the dress then slid the fabric up her long legs; pass her tiny waist, to barely cover her breasts.

"Just how long do you plan on keeping me waiting?"

Lucy viewed at herself in the mirror.

The dress looked great; it was a simple silky black dress that stopped just before the middle of her thigh. The outfit tightly hugged her curves, allowing you to see every detail of her stomach including her belly button.

"Luucy!" Natsu growled again.

Now irritated at the complaining man, Lucy shifted her body in front of the certain, swinging it open violently.

"Natsu! There are people around don't make a scene. You could stand to be more patient" Lucy hissed through her teeth so only Natsu could hear.

Natsu's body slightly stiffened as he observed the blonde's new appearance.

Lucy's anger rapidly subsided, while her cheeks spontaneously turned red from noticing his scan.

"W-What are you staring at? Does it look weird" The girl swayed side to side bashfully.

Natsu redirected his attention to the blondes face for a moment then flung his arms carelessly behind his head and looked into a random corner on the ceiling.

"Eh it's alright." He then shrugged casually

Lucy's blush vanished and the vein in her forehead throbbed in her head again. She spun on her heal and walked into the dressing room and closed the curtains.

20 minutes go by and Lucy tries on her last outfit.

Not liking the way the green T-shirt made her look fat; the blonde removed her clothes and slipped back into her original ones.

Grabbing all the clothes she had, the blonde slid the curtain open for the final time. Natsu glared at her then his eyes lit up, he sprung to his feet when he noticed she was coming out with all the clothes.

"Finally! Are you done Luce?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" Lucy smiled as she put the clothes she didn't like on a stand.

"Whacha wanna do now? Wanna go-"

"Let's go to the men's area now~!" Lucy interrupted

"What for?"

"For you silly!"

"Me? I don't need no clothes I am happy with what I got let's just do something else!"

"Fine… may I see your wallet?"

"Huh? Oh sure" Natsu unhesitant, reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet handing it to Lucy.

"Whadya need my wallet for?"

"I need to pay for these clothes somehow" She beamed and stuck her tongue out

"What?! No way! You have to be kidding me! Give it back!" Natsu roared, extending his arm to grab his wallet; Lucy quickly jerked the wallet away and held it behind her back.

"Oh hey look what's that!?" Lucy hid his wallet under her clothes and used her free hand to point in a random direction.

Natsu, being as gullible as he is fell for it and turned around real quick to see what she was pointing at.

After a few moments of staring in confusion Natsu turned back to see Lucy was standing at the counter.

"LUCY" He shouted and dashed towards the counter.

Towered angrily over the blonde he held out his hand. Lucy shot him an innocent look that seemed to have no effect on him, which triggered Lucy to pout as she handed him his wallet.

As soon as Natsu received his wallet back he wasted no time opening it.

Realized everything was still in place he looked up at blonde baffled, while she paid for her clothes

With that strange occurrence over Natsu walked beside Lucy out of the store.

"So seriously what do you want to do Lucy, this time nothing boring"

"Want to get some ice cream?"

Natsu's head jerked over to the blonde

"You're always bout' stealin' my money! What's up with you?"

"It's my treat!" She mumbled with her eyes glued to the path in front of her

"Huh, really? Why?"

"Just consider it a treat for coming shopping with me! Hurry up and decide before I change my mind"

"Well okay! In that case!"

Natsu grinned from ear to ear making the blonde blush. He began to run with the blonde following not too far behind.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"I've got a date…" Erza mumbled cupping her cheeks as she sprung up from her bed and paced around her room.

"What am I going to do?! My first date since we returned from summer vacation!"

The red haired-girl began pacing around her room anxiously. Thinking back to moments ago over the phone only made her flushed face worsen. Sighing low to herself she grabbed her phone and with shaking fingers called Lucy. Erza put her phone to her ear and sat on her bed rubbing her thumb against her knee to try and sooth her nerves. Lucy didn't answer her phone so Erza tried Juvia, still no luck.

Now somewhat irritated Erza called Levy, with 3 rings heard, a voice came on the other line and spoke gently.

"Levy!Thankgoodnessyoupickedup!Ihavethisdate-" Erza began quickly

"Whoa, Whoa slow down. What's going on?"

"Who is that on the phone?" A deep voice asked in the background.

"Who was that?" Erza asked full of concern

"N-No one!"

"Is it that guy from class you like?"

"I don't like him!" Levy squeaked

"So it is that guy!"

"E-Erza! Why did you call?" Levy asked feeling her face turn fifty shades of red.

"Well… I have a date" she whispered.

"A date? Is that a problem?"

"No that's not the problem.. the problem is.. Well I've never been on a date"

"You haven't? Haven't you been dating Jellal for months now?"

"Well yeah but we haven't been on a date since we got together… and I don't really think feeding ducks is a real date anyway"

"Feeding ducks? Is that what you did?"

"Yeah"

"Well if you're having fun, alone with him that's a date"

"Really?"

"Yupp"

Half an hour of them talking goes by then they finally hang up the phone.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

Erza walked up to her full body mirror and gaped at herself.

All those books the bluenette as read really paid off, Levy's description of what to wear on a date was perfect.

Erza wore an ankle long, royal blue, tight dress that had one strap starting on the left side and going across her skin up her right shoulder. Her red hair was beautifully placed half up half down.

Approving of her appearance she nodded and at the same time there was a knock on her door.

Erza's heart sank a little as she rushed over to the door to open it to a tall handsome man wearing a stunning black suit.

"Wow… you look… Amazing Erza" Jellal complemented as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Y-You too" Erza smiles and thanked him and appreciatively took the bouquet and walked into her apartment to put them in a vase of water.

"So are you ready for out date?" Erza asked bashfully turning to him.

"Of course I am!"

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"That was good ice cream!" Natsu beamed as he walks beside Lucy

"Good for you because it was free?"

"Aww are you having second thoughts about buying it?"

"Course not"

"Good because I could get use to it"

The two laughed together for a moment before strolling onto a sandy beach.

"Nobody is here that's odd" Lucy stated.

"Eh, probably because it's starting to get late."

"But it's only a little after 5" Lucy checked her phone.

Natsu shrugged it off, and Lucy gleefully pulled off her shoes and dropped them in the sand along with her bags of clothes.

Gazing at Natsu, the brown eyed girl beckoned him to continue walking.

Natsu obeyed his command and walked next to Lucy, her bare feet walked the edge of the water occasionally getting splashed by a small wave that came in.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Huh, Yeah" Natsu quickly answered, caught off by the sudden voice.

"What are your parents like?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah"

"I don't know I never met them" Natsu stopped walking and looked at his feet. Lucy lifted her brows with guilt and turned to face Natsu.

"I am sorry"

"Nah don't be… I was adopted."

"You were?"

"Yeah by this awesome man named Igneel!"

"Igneel?"

"Yeah! He was the best! We did all sorts of things together!"

"He sounds like a great man… I would like to meet him someday"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and then redirected his attention to the blonde with a smile.

"Yeah sure… I think he'd really like you!"

"You think so?"

"Well I really like ya so I know he would too"

Lucy's cheeks warmed up and she smiled. Knowing Natsu as well as she did, she knew not to over think what he just said.

"What about you? What are your parents like?"

"Well… uhh…"

Lucy averted her eyes and stared into the blue water. She sighed and rubbed the back of her arm.

"Did I say something to personal? I'm sorry"

"No… that's not it… it's just… well my mom died when I was young…"

"Oh…what about your dad?"

"Yeah… that's the problem" Lucy laughed awkwardly causing Natsu to take a step closer to her with concern.

"My dad doesn't talk to me anymore… ever since I asked him to get me out of an all girl's private school and into Magnolia"

"That's not cool"

"I am use to it…"

"What you are?"

"Well, when my dad talked to me… you could tell he wasn't paying attention. He just did what he thought a father would do and boy did he do it wrong"

"Wow that totally messed up"

"My father will never change"

"What kind of father treats his daughter like shit?"

"Mine"

A few moments go by and the two are standing in silence again.

When a sudden splash of cold water surprised Lucy to come out of her trance, she refocused her attention on Natsu who was slightly bent over with his hands cupped together.

"Oops" He smirked

"Hey that wasn't nice" Lucy smiled as walked deeper into the water she cupped her hands together and picked up some water and successfully splashed him. Natsu wiped the water away from his eyes.

However…

When he moved his hands from his face, Lucy swallowed hard from seeing the devilish smirk engraved in his lips.

"N-Natsu… whatever you're thinking-"

It was too late Lucy was splashed with a large amount of water.

"That's how you want to play huh?! Fine I will play" Lucy giggled as she took more water in her hand.

3 hours of a competitive water fight went by. Lucy stopped the game giving Natsu the victory. Taking deep unsteady breaths she walked back to the sand and sat down. Her damp golden hair stuck to the sided of her face sporadically letting a bead of water drip from it. Her white, now see through, shirt clung to her curvy body showing off her creamy flesh and her pink laced bra. Natsu praised his victory as he took one sharp breath and walked casually back to the still panting blonde. Plopping down right next to her in the sand, he shifted his head to the side to look at her.

"That was fun" Natsu chuckled

"Yeah, it was, thank you" she giggled.

"For what?"

"Cheering me up, no one could ever cheer me up when I thought about my father"

"Hey now, don't start thinking about him again my next distraction will be a tickle war"

"You're such a little kid" Lucy laughed then looked up at the sky.

"Wow, where has the day gone?"

Natsu lifted his head to look up at the sky as well.

"Huh oh yeah… I guess we were having so much fun the day just got away from us huh!"

"Yeah… Well I should probably start heading home now" Lucy spoke as she stood up.

"What why?" Natsu jumped to his feet. Disappointment again washing over him

"It's already dark and my apartment is ways away from here"

"I will walk you"

"I'd like that a lot thanks"

Lucy put her shoes back on and started walking towards her bags when she heard Natsu mumble her name. Slowly craning her neck to look at Natsu behind her, Lucy shot him an inquisitive look.

"Ya got sand right…" Natsu trailed off to point

"Where?"

"Here" Natsu walked closer to Lucy and placed to his hand down her firm butt then began to rub down.

"KYAA! Where are you touching?!" Lucy squealed stepping forward to break Natsu's hand from her butt. Natsu lifted a brow at the blonde who was hiding her burning face.

"What's the matter Luce? I was just tryin' to help"

"I-I don't need it!" her blush grew as she grabbed her bags and started walking hastily.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Natsu looked at his hand then smirked to himself before running after the blonde.

When Natsu caught up to Lucy, the two walked side by side, with the event that just happened, they still managed to gait in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey every one happy Thursday! I have been itching to post this since yesterday.**

 **I am sooo sorry about the lack of GajeelXLevy! I really wanted to add them to this chapter but I had writers block with them ಠ_ಠ**

 **I think next chapter will be mostly if not all about Gajeel and levy!**

 **So this Tuesday I will be taking a small trip and I won't be back until next Monday therefore I won't be able to post a new chapter until**

 **the following week. I am sorry! But don't worry I will be back with more NaLu, Gejevy, Gruvia, and Jerza! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the door to her apartment.

She pulled out her keys she inserted them into the lock and swung the door open.

Turning to the pink-haired boy she let a soft smile spread on her lips.

"Thanks for walking me home Natsu"

"You're welcome" He grinned from ear to ear.

Lucy shifted her body and started to walk into her door.

"Wait Lucy!"

"Hm? What is it?" Lucy looked over her shoulder.

"Come with me to see Igneel tomorrow"

Lucy stared blankly at Natsu for a few seconds before her eyes bulged out of her head.

"What?! You're dad?!"

"Yeah!"

"Natsu… w-we have school tomorrow."

"So let's go after school!"

"What about the homework I help you with"

"Let's forget it for a day.

"You will fail!"

"I won't fail from missing one assignment"

"You never know"

"C'mon Lucy please! Tomorrow is his birthday and I want him to meet ya"

"His birthday?"

"Yupp"

"Well… Alright I guess I can go but just for a few minutes okay! Long enough for you to introduce us and that's it!"

"YOSH! That's fine!" Natsu beamed then spun around and jumped from the top of the stair case, pass all 14 steps, and landed on the ground."

"See you tomorrow Lucy" Natsu hollered as he ran out of sight.

Lucy walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

 **XOXOXO**

"Hey girls!" Erza greeted Lucy, Levy and Juvia, as she strolled up to her friends with Jellal next to her.

"Hey Erza-san! How was your date?" Levy asked eagerly looking at the two.

"Date?" Lucy and Juvia said simultaneously

"It was nice" Jellal spoke as he took Erza's hand.

"Yeah it was nice…" Erza smiled.

As Levy and Erza talked about the date Juvia caught glimpse of Gray walking next to a pink-haired boy. Ignoring the other man like usual, all her attention was focused on the raven-haired man who walking towards the school.

"U-Uhh Juvia has to go sorry"

Without another word Juvia ran toward the school causing the rest of the group to watch in confusion. Interrupting the confusion; Jellal spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"Well I should probably get to class now"

"The bell hasn't even rung yet" Erza stated.

"Well, as the student president for our class, I should be the first in class"

"Fine then, I will walk with you" Erza beamed.

Then the two of them waved to the two girls and walked away.

As soon as Erza and Jellal were out of sight Lucy felt an arm drape around her shoulder. Jerking her head quickly to view who the arm belonged to, her cheeks warmed up when she noticed it was Natsu. Levy squealed a little as she hid her smile behind her hand.

"Heeyy Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Hi" She breathed trying to keep her breath steady.

"Are we still on for after school?"

"U-Um yeah"

"Great! See ya in class!" Natsu pulled his arm back and walked away.

Levy got in the blondes face and sent her an intense glare. Lucy blushed harder as her leaned her body back.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered.

"What was that about Lu-chan? Are you going on a date with Natsu?!"

"N-No!"

"Then why was Natsu so eager for you and him to do something after school"

"He wasn't eager"

"Yes he was! Wait a minute"

Levy placed a hand under her chin, triggering Lucy to view the blue haired girl nervously. In the next minute Levy placed her fist into her open palm.

"You've been helping Natsu with work after school right? Has anything happened between you two that would make him excited for after school?" Levy pointed an excusing finger.

"W-What no? That's not it! We're not going to the library after school"

"What?! Then where are you going?!"

"Calm down… I'm just going to meet his dad"

Levy choked

"Meet his dad?!"

"Yeah, it's his birthday" Lucy mumbled.

Lucy never thought the sound of the school bell could sound so good. Feeling relived Levy stopped hounding her with awkward questions to walk towards the school.

Levy and Lucy waved to each other then walked their separate ways.

XOXOXO

Classes seemed to drag by for eternity, due to all the boring worksheets the teachers made them do.

Lucy didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed, Natsu hasn't said anything since this morning, not even during Lunch, and he didn't even sit near her.

Lucy couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach when she was on the last few minute of school. She was going to meet Natsu's dad.

What if Natsu was wrong and he didn't like her? What if he hated people with blonde hair?

Overwhelming herself with her thoughts Lucy didn't even hear the bell ring.

Still fidgeting in her seat Lucy was surprised when a figure towered over her. Lucy looking up even more surprised to see a tall, raven-haired man.

"Gray?"

"Hey Lucy, you seem a bit lost you okay?"

"Oh, yeah I am fine" Lucy noticed the classroom was empty; except her and Gray that is. Lucy shoved her things into her bag and stood to her feet.

"Are you in a rush to go somewhere?" Gray asked as he caught a notebook that slide out of her bag, then handed it to her.

"No I'm not" Lucy gratefully took her book.

"Well where are you going now?"

Lucy shot Gray an inquisitive look before answering.

"Well I was just going to meet up with a friend" Lucy admitted.

"Would you like some company?"

"Um, sure"

Lucy and Gray then sauntered out of the classroom, down the noisy hall, and out of the building.

Not really saying much to each other, Lucy began to feel a bit awkward. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a word, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her away from Gray.

Gray turned his head to look at the person who heaved the blonde girl away. As soon as Gray looked away he saw a blue-haired girl make her way up to him

"Hi Gray-sama" she smiled.

Gray averted his eyes and shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Would Gray-sama like some company?"

"Not really"

"Juvia understands... Juvia brought Gray-sama a flavored ice cone"

"Why?"

"Gray-sama said he likes them"

"You actually remembered a stupid thing like that?"

"Oh it's not stupid at all! To Juvia it is very precious information. Juvia just wants to make Gray-sama like her so Juvia can prove her love"

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes as he hid a small blush. Accepting the flavored ice he began walking off campus

"Let Juvia walk with Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled as she walked next to Gray.

Gray just ignored Juvia and took a bite of the ice. Then the two were off the campus out of sight.

 **XOXOXO**

"Lucy! Where were you?!" Natsu growled impatiently.

"Natsu? I was just in the classroom"

"School ended five minutes ago!"

"Sorry I was distracted, but I am here now"

"Yeah, yeah, Let's go"

As the two started walking, Lucy played with her thumbs the began to speak lowly.

"Natsu... Are you sure your dad will like me?"

"Of course I am sure Luce!"

"Your dad doesn't mind girls with blonde hair"

Natsu wrinkled his brows at the same time he squinting his eyes and turned to look at Lucy, who returned his gaze by looking up through her eye lashes innocently.

Natsu sank his head in his scarf a little to prevent a blush from appearing, from the girls cute expression.

"No Luce, my dad doesn't have a problem with blonde haired girls. You're worryin' to much"

"I guess I am" She narrowed her eyes.

"Look, ya got nothing to worry about"

Lucy looked up at the man shyly, then curved her lips into a smile.

"If you say so"

 _XOXO_

Two hours of walking, Lucy noticed Natsu led them to an abandoned street. The street was darker than it should have been with the day still awake. Howls of hungry wolves were heard for a split second, and then the only thing that was heard was the sound of echoing footsteps. Lucy moved her body extra close to Natsu and looked around the area apprehensively.

"N-Natsu… a-are you sure we're going the right way?"

Natsu sideway glanced at Lucy and stifled a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure I know where we're going ya know I've only been down this road a hundred times"

Lucy remained quite as she followed Natsu. Natsu smirked and decided to stop short causing the nervous girl to bump into his back.

"Ouch… why'd you stop all of a sudden are we there?" Lucy asked while she rubbed her aching nose.

Natsu spun around throwing his arms in the air while roaring as loud as he could.

Lucy's eyes widened while she screamed.

The blonde girl could have sworn that she felt her soul leave her body. Natsu clutched his stomach and broke into a hard laugh.

"Your... face!" Natsu said in between laughs.

"Y-You jerk!" Lucy shakily slapped him

"What are you so scared about?" Natsu tried to stop laughing as he wiped a tear that formed in the corner of his eye from laughing so hard.

"W-Well, excuse me for being alert on a road I've never been on!" Lucy hissed.

Natsu's heart sank a little as he looked at her. Lucy's pale scared puffy face with light tears threatening to come out of her eyes, her shaking body and the sound of her pounding heart.

She looked kind of cute, scared like that. It's defiantly a side of Lucy Natsu wouldn't mind seeing more of. Natsu smiled gently as he extended his hand and grabbed the small trembling one. The sudden warm hand holding hers caused Lucy to jerk her head up to Natsu, meeting is heartwarming gaze.

"Don't worry Luce… I will protect ya kay?"

Lucy's cheeks warmed up and a smile spread across her lips. Then the two started walking hand in hand.

A few minutes later Lucy found herself being pulled through a grave yard. Natsu was really trying to give her a heart attack

"Natsu! Why are we going through here?" Lucy tried to keep her breath steady. She knew the only thing keeping her from freaking out was Natsu's comforting hand in her.

"It's a short cut"

After a few more steps Natsu frowned and came to a stop.

"Natsu?" Lucy viewed his sad face.

Natsu's frown was gone within seconds and he turned to Lucy. Still holding her hand he used his free hand to point to Lucy. Lucy lifted a brow and was about to say something but Natsu beat her to it.

"Lucy, this is Igneel, Igneel this is Lucy"

Lucy watched Natsu point. At first confusion washed over her body, then seeing the name 'Igneel' in graved on a tombstone. Lucy could feel her chest become heavy as her heart sank to the lowest part of her body that it was allowed to go.

"Y-Your dad… is dead?"

"Yeah…"

"I am so sorry"

Natsu saw her straight face turn into a frown. He rushed both hands just above his chest as if he was surrendering; he bent his knees to her height, and tried looking into her hidden eyes.

"Luce, are you sad? Hey what's wrong?" Natsu then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu… I don't mean to be like this… It's just… not knowing your parents and having your adopted father die on you… It must be so hard… I don't know how you're able to smile and be as care free as you are.

"Hey you don't need to feel bad for me Lucy look I'm okay! See I am smiling" Natsu grinned reassuring her sadness.

Lucy looked up at him and lifted a brow

"How did you get through the pain of solitude?"

"Oh! Have you ever heard of the famous bar named fairy tail?"

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy echoed.

"I will have to show you!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand again and pulling her back the way they came.

"W-Whoa slow down Natsu" Lucy said as she almost lost her balance. Lucy looked over her shoulder at the tombstone that was slowly getting smaller.

"Good-bye Igneel! It was nice meeting you!"

Natsu's heart sank a little at her words, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Why did that just make his heart flutter? Shaking it off Natsu continued to pull Lucy back towards town.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the next chapter!**

 **I'm sorry to keep you all waiting so long but**

 **hooray Thursday is here!**

 **I had a great trip! It was really great to see my Army Husband! Hard to say good-bye again** ( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ)

 **But he has to finish Military school so I am proud of him.**

 **This chapter** **I know I said was probably going to be all about Gajeel and Levy. But I changed my mind. Sorry**

 **well even though its not _all_ GaJevy I hope you like this chapter anyway.**

 **See you next Thursday!**

* * *

Levy lazily flipped the page in her book. She was sitting at the school's Library table with a huge stack of books next to her. As she read through the first paragraph in the book, Levy's sight blurred as she drifted into a day dream.

She was upset, not only was Gajeel a no show at school today, but Lucy and Natsu ran off campus so fast Levy couldn't even say goodbye.

Even though saying 'goodbye' to them was the least of her worries. The truth was Levy was terrified to leave the school grounds; no one was there to walk with her.

So she decided to go to the Library, but she had to think of something quick because it was closing in five minutes.

Sure enough, the five minutes did come and Levy was forced to stand to her feet. She remorsefully made her way towards the exits and strolled out of the door. Levy swallowed hard noticing that it was a lot darker then when she arrived.

The bluenette distracted her mind with her favorite stories while she dragged her feet inch by inch towards the school gates. Happily being distracted from the thought of her story Levy didn't even notice she passed the school gates. It wasn't until an unfamiliar voice called out to her that made Levy snap out of her day dream an turn around to focus on the figure.

"Hey do you remember me, because I sure do remember you!" The man smirked

Levy's eyes squinted at first but then memories of her scary night popped into her head and she recognized his face.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?" Levy tried keeping her voice as steady as she could

"I was just passing through this part of town when I recognized familiar blue hair"

"What do you want" Levy could already feel herself trembling

"Like you even have to ask, I want to pick up where we left off!" The man stepped closer

"NOO-" Levy swung up from the Library table and looked around franticly.

"J-Just a dream?"

"Attention, The Library is now closing. Please close your books and put them on the rack on your way out, thank you"

Levy immediately closed her book and walked out of the library. Why did she just dream that? More importantly when did she fall asleep? Levy let out a sigh as she made her way pass the school gates.

Upon hearing a male voice Levy's heart dropped and she swallowed. Her body stiffened and she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Hey shrimp I am calling you" The voice hissed

Levy's ears perked and her heart settled back in place she took a sigh of relief and turned her body to face Gajeel. She was a little surprised to see him because he wasn't in school, but based on his slightly blood shot eyes, his runny nose and his flushed face, it was pretty obvious why.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?" Levy scolded

"What do you mean why am I here?! I'm just doin' what I always do! I'm walking you home!"

"You came all this way to school just to walk me home?"

"Yeah so what if I did?"

"You're sick though"

"Don't worry about me"

"But-"

Levy was interrupted by a groan. Gajeel walked up to her and placed a hand on her head. Levy looked up to meet his dreary eyes and couldn't help the tears that began to form.

"You're annoying!"

Levy began to cry and she walked into Gajeel's chest and gave him a tight hug. Gajeel's body stiffened and a small blush appeared. Normally he would have pushed the blue haired- girl away, but hearing the small gasps of air made him realize she was crying, so he just left her there while he held his hands up a little pass his head as if he was surrendering.

"Thank you for coming Gajeel" Levy whispered.

Gajeel growled in his throat responding to Levy without a word.

 **XOXOXO**

Natsu dragged Lucy through the crowded town. As he shoved his way through the people he made sure he kept a firm grip on Lucy's hand, so he wouldn't lose her. After a while of walking the two friends stopped in front of a huge building.

Natsu was about to open the double doors until he felt a slight tug pull him back. The man confusedly turned around to face the blonde who looked at him innocently.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

"I want to ask you something"

"Right now?"

"No next year, yes right now dummy"

Natsu stuck out his tongue before giving Lucy his full undivided attention.

"What it is?"

"Well I saw that in a poster in town there was a lunar eclipse next year.

"A lunar eclipse" Natsu echoed

"Yeah and well, Christmas and New Year's are coming up pretty soon. I heard that next year towards the end of the school year so I was thinking, silly really, but maybe we could go see it together." Lucy breathed out as a blush warmed up her cheeks, and her eyes feel to her feet.

Natsu lifted his brow then crossed his arms into his chest while putting all his weight on one leg.

"Lunar eclipses are boring ya know…"

"Oh, I've never seen one" Lucy admitted

"You haven't?"

"Does it surprise you that much? I had plans to see it with my dad but he was always a no show and I missed it every chance I got" Lucy sighed while biting the bottom of her lips

"That's lame, but you know the lunar eclipse is far away"

"I know but that's why I wanted to ask early… to make sure you're not busy but since you already saw it… I understand if-"

"I will go with you" Natsu cut her off causing her head to jerk up to look at his careless expression. Natsu smiled then threw both arms behind his head and shrugged nonchalantly. Lucy's eyes lit up and her lips curved into a smile

"Really! Great! I can't wait" Lucy cheered happily

Natsu smiled again and then parted his mouth to speak.

"Alright well if that's all Lucy…" Natsu beamed brightly as he turned back towards the doors.

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail Bar" cheered bursting the doors open.

Lucy looked around the inside as the two walked inside Natsu instantly ran up to the front of the bar, leaving Lucy observing the inside alone. The first thing Lucy noticed was a brunette haired women, who looked like she was in her bra, guzzling down a barrel of what Lucy supposed to be alcohol, seeing how the women's face was red and she was swaying back and forth.

Lucy took a few more steps slowly making her way towards the front when a familiar called out to her. Lucy instinctively turned her body towards the sound of the voice.

"Hey Gray" Lucy smiled

"What brings you here? I didn't know you came here" Gray began

"Oh I don't this is my first time here" Lucy admitted biting the bottom of her lip.

"Oh in that case would you like a tour of the place?"

"Wow sure thanks this place is so big I might get lost if I went somewhere on my own"

Gray chuckled lightly then nudged his elbow lightly into her arm signaling her to follow him.

 **XOXOXO**

"So if this is your first time here then you never ate here" Gray spoke from the stool next to her at the bar counter.

"Is the food any good?" Lucy asked

"The food is great!" Gray answered before placing his hand over his mouth. The raven haired boy leaned in so he could whisper to Lucy.

"Although the meals would be out of this world if we had the original chief Mira around

"What can I get for you" A lady asked sending glares at Gray.

"J-Just get me two of the specials Kinana" Gray sweated.

Kinana then disappeared into the kitchen allowing Gray to take a steady breath. Lucy giggled a little then looked at Gray

"What happened to the other women… Mira did you say?"

"Yeah Mira, she was the best cook, she moved away a little while ago"

"Oh that's too bad" Lucy sighed.

Within the next few minutes the food arrived in front of them. Lucy took a bit and enjoyed every forkful she got. When the two had finished Kinana took their plates away and Gray and Lucy started a new conversation.

 **XOXOXO**

"Gray-sama!" a bubbly voice came from behind the two.

Gray and Lucy were swift to look over their shoulders. When Lucy noticed the blue-haired girl covered in bruises she practically jumped out of her seat and tackled the girl

"Juvia!? What happened?!"

"What? Juvia is fine." Juvia spoke sweet and reassuringly.

"Why are you covered in bruises?"

"Juvia went to get Gray-sama this!" Juvia smiled and handed him a pin.

Gray's eyes widen and he too jumped from his chair grabbing the small silver pin that had 'well done' engraved to it, from her hand.

"What the… how did you get this?"

"Juvia found it for Gray-sama." Juvia said blushing

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"It's my pin"

"Juvia remembered Gray-sama lost it around somewhere in the woods, so Juvia went looking for it. It took Juvia hours but Juvia found it!"

"What's so special about a pin?"

"This just isn't any pin… This pin was given to me by my teacher Ur years ago. Her class was always hard for me, I always came out on bottom but the last time I saw her, I came out on top and she gave me this pin as a reward before quitting. I don't know why she quit but I never saw her after that. I know it must be childish to keep but this pin means a lot to me" Gray admitted

"Pretty lame story if you ask me. Once on bottom, always on bottom that's why I am always number one" Natsu's scoff came out of nowhere, behind Lucy. He leaned back to shove the rest of his food in his mouth triggering Gray to glare at him.

"What was that flame-brain!?"

"You heard me ice prick!"

"Do you want to fight"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Natsu and Gray then broke into a vicious fist fight. Lucy sweated as she inched away from the two boys and walked over to Juvia.

"That was really nice of you to find Gray's pin for him"

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to be happy"

Lucy smiled and the girls continued their conversation. No one noticed the doors opening so they all carried on with what they were doing. It wasn't until a sweet voice spoke that caused the bar to grow quite. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to look at the three people.

"We're back" the kind lady with white hair announced gently

"Mira!" Cana put down her barrel and ran up to her along with everyone else in the bar.

"It's been quite a while; it's great to see everyone." Mira smiled as everyone gathered a circle around her.

"Naaaattsssuuu!" Another voice squealed.

Natsu turned to face the young white haired, but before he had time to process anything a body was smashing against his. Lucy turned her body and watched the girl hold Natsu. Lucy couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach that caused her to get angry.

When the female pulled away Natsu started at her blankly for a second before widening his eyes.

"Lisanna!? Hey, I thought you moved away" Natsu spoke in astonishment as he stared at his friend.

"We did but Mira and Elfman had a change of heart! We're moving back and I'm coming back to school!" Lisanna cheered excitedly

There was a brief pause for a moment before Lisanna spoke again.

"I will be in class B-28!" Lisanna spoke as she looked at a sheet of paper

"Really! that's the class Lucy and I are in" Natsu said almost in shock

"Lucy?" Lisanna echoed as she lifted a brow

"Yeah Lucy" Natsu smiled as he pointed to the blonde. Lucy's eyes widened a bit as she again bit the bottom of her lip.

"Hi" Lucy breathed

"Hello! I'm Lisanna" she smiled taking Lucy's hand to shake it.

"This is the friend I was telling you about Lucy" Natsu beamed again

"Oh really?" Lucy forced a smile

"so you've been talking about me?" Lisanna smiled at Natsu.

Natsu knitted his eye brows and shrugged carelessly.

"Well this is going to be great Natsu now that we're in the same class I can help you with homework and school work after school and we can hang out like old times" Lisanna spoke excitedly.

Natsu put his hand behind his head, while Lucy let out a small sigh.


End file.
